peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 April 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-15 ; Comments *Introduction to show: 'Despite being described in the last half an hour by Jay Cooper as "the imaginary John Peel", I'm here in the most revolting flesh imaginable.' Sessions *Mo-Dettes, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1980-01-28. No known commercial release. *Pauline Murray, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1980-03-19. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Graham Parker And The Rumour, 'Hotel Chambermaid (LP-The Best Of Graham Parker And The Rumour)' (edited out) *''(JP: 'We are tonight celebrating one of BBC Radio's annual festivals, the breakdown of the ventilation system in this studio, so, if your enjoyment of tonight's programme is in any way spoilt by the exotic cries of the brightly plumaged birds which have taken up temporary residence in here, I hope you'll bear with us.')'' *Robert Wyatt: 'Caimanera (7 inch-B side of Arauco)' (Rough Trade) (edited out) *''(JP: 'Redolent of the sun-scorched pampas, I shouldn't wonder.')'' *Beat: 'Mirror In The Bathroom (7 inch)' (Go-Feet) (edited out of File 1) #''' *''(JP: 'Mirrors are virtually banned at Peel Acres, it must be said. Ever since I was a boy and did the thing, you know, where you put two mirrors together, then look at yourself in the corner, which actually gives you a true impression of yourself, because obviously in an ordinary mirror, you're, as it were, reversed. When I did this, I found that my mouth was crooked and not parallel with the ground when I was standing upright. This depressed me so much I was inconsolable for weeks, wept and wept and wept. Still get depressed about it at times, but I press on.')'' *Pauline Murray: 'Shoot' (Peel Session) *Hornsey At War: 'Hornsey At War (EP-Dead Beat Revival http://nuzzprowlinwolf.blogspot.com/2007/09/hornsey-at-war-dead-beat-revival.html)' (War) *Comsat Angels: 'Total War (7 inch)' (Polydor) '''# *Mo-Dettes: 'Norman (He’s No Rebel)' (Peel Session)' @ #' *''(JP: 'And I don't doubt that regular listeners will be sniggering in their mud-caked lairs and saying, "Bet they follow that with the Undertones' 'There Goes Norman'. What do you think we are? Beginners?')'' *Undertones: 'What's With Terry? (LP-Hypnotised)' (Sire) (edited out) (JP: 'That would make a dandy single, I think.') (It wasn't.) *Burning Spear: 'Follow Marcus Garvey (LP-Hail H.I.M.)' (Rondor Music) *Cockney Rejects: 'Hate Of The City (7 inch-B side of The Greatest Cockney Rip-Off)' (EMI) (edited out) *Subway Sect: 'Nobody's Scared (7 inch)' (Braik) (edited out of File 1) #''' *Subway Sect: 'Ambition (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) (edited out of File 1) '''# *Vic Godard & Subway Sect: 'Split Up The Money (7 inch)' (Oddball) #''' *Pauline Murray: 'Sympathy' (Peel Session) *Mo-Dettes: 'Bitter Truth' (Peel Session) @ #''' *Mo-Dettes: 'Twist And Shout' (flexidisc to be given away at upcoming birthday gig) #''' *Smirks: 'New Music' (Smirksongs) *Showbiz Kids: 'I Don’t Want To Discuss That (7 inch)' (Top Secret) *Delaney, Bonnie & Friends: 'I Don't Want To Discuss It (LP-On Tour With Eric Clapton)' (Atco) (edited out) *Laurel Aitken: 'Shake (7 inch)' (Ska Beat) *Radio 5: 'True Colours (7 inch)' (Rockburgh) *Delta 5: You (7" - Anticipation / You) Rough Trade RT 041 (edited out) *Cramps: 'Rock On The Moon (album - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal ILP 005 *Pauline Murray: 'Dream Sequence' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Passing strangers, eh? A thoroughly painful experience, I should imagine.')'' *Rondos: 'System (LP-Rondos)' (King Kong) *Mo-Dettes: 'Kray Twins' (Peel Session) @ #''' *(JP: "...and that's just one of the reasons why I shudder slightly whenever I drive over a motorway overpass.") '#'' *Joy Division: Dead Souls (7" - Licht Und Blindheit) Sordide Sentimentale SS 33 002 '''# *''(JP reveals that he never takes this to gigs with him for fear of having it stolen. It was limited to 1578 copies.)'' *Martha And The Muffins: 'Saigon (7 inch)' (Dindisc) (edited out) *Bunny Wailer: (unknown) *Cockney Rejects: 'Greatest Cockney Ripoff (7 inch)' (EMI) *Pauline Murray: 'When Will We Learn' (Peel Session) *Kevin Coyne: 'Dark Dance Hall (album - Bursting Bubbles) Virgin V2152 *Mo-Dettes: 'Dark Park Creeping' (Peel Session)' @ #' *Ralph & The Ponytails: 'James Bond' # ''(start missing from File 3)'' *John Cooper Clarke: 'Sleepwalk (album - Snap, Crackle & Bop) Epic EPC 84083 *Santo & Johnny: 'Sleepwalk' (in lieu of sig) *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1980-4-15 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 *2) KevH Tape 1 *3) 1980-04-15 JLP039 JLP040.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:26:02 *2) 01:33:19 (1:00:45 to 1:12:39) *3) 00.36.16 (unique to 3.03 and from 9,21-14.27) ;Other *1) No less than ten songs are edited from this recording, possibly to enable the whole show to fit onto a C90: however, Peel's links are intact. File created from T243 and T244 of 400 Box. *2) From KevH Tape 1 *3) File created from JLP039 and JLP040 ;Available * 1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Unknown